Saudade
by Sarah Snape2
Summary: O ideal é que esta fic seja lida após “Confidências”, mas ambas podem ser lidas separadamente.SS HG IK


Saudade

(Intérpretes Christian e Ralf)

Por Sarah Snape

NA: O ideal é que esta fic seja lida após "Confidências", mas ambas podem ser lidas separadamente. Dedico esta fic em especial à Andy GB (que assim como eu é fã do Karkaroff), à Mel ao Sol (que gostaria que a Hermione tirasse umas "lascas" do Igor, mas no final ficasse com o Snape), à HermioneJaneGranger (Fã do triunvirato SS/HG/IK) e a todo o pessoal da comunidade Igor Karkaroff do Orkut.

Era noite. Mais uma noite gelada. Severo Snape caminhava solitário pelo Beco Diagonal. As lojas em sua grande maioria estavam fechadas enquanto outras ainda mantinham as fachadas iluminadas. O objetivo dele era apenas caminhar, passar o tempo. Transitava sem rumo definido, buscando apenas esticar as pernas e de preferência não encontrar nenhuma pessoa conhecida. Era sabido que o Beco Diagonal não era o melhor lugar para se ocultar do mundo, mas no momento era onde Snape estava. Depois de muitas crises, muitos atritos com Minerva Mcgonagall acabara por decidir sair de Hogwarts. Ao mesmo tempo em que fizera isso, sua vida pessoal sofrera uma guinada de 180º.

_Você sempre fez os meus sonhos _

_Sempre soube do meu segredo _

_Isso já faz muito tempo _

_Eu nem me lembro quanto tempo faz_

Lembrava-se dela quando menina, quando entrara em Hogwarts. Lembrava-se dela maiorizinha, mocinha, mulher. Era uma imagem que sempre povoara sua cabeça, a da bela e sorridente estudante. Era mesmo linda, lindíssima. Apaixonara-se por ela sem se dar conta e talvez até hoje estivesse na ignorância se não fosse, num momento de fraqueza o Lord das Trevas ter conseguido penetrar nos recantos mais profundos de sua alma e descobrir que ele a amava de uma forma intensa e verdadeira. Algo profundamente inconcebível. Até Voldemort se surpreendera com a constatação de que Snape ainda tinha sentimentos benéficos em seu ser. E esse fato era complexo de ser administrado por um Comensal da Morte.Sim, ela soubera antes que a maior parte das pessoas de seu passado negro. Mas as pessoas que erram devem ter a oportunidade da redenção, ao menos ela e Dumbledore pensavam dessa forma, e por ironia do destino, mesmo de maneiras diferentes ele acabara matando os dois.

_O meu coração não sabe contar os dias  
A minha cabeça já está tão vazia  
Mas a primeira vez  
Ainda me lembro bem _

Até agora não entendia porque resolvera começar a tratar mal a única pessoa que lhe restava no mundo, a única pessoa que confiava nele, a única que algum dia já o amara. A única pessoa para quem importava se ele pudesse ver o dia seguinte. Ela o amava com todas as forças, ela lhe dava a base sólida para uma vida feliz, a base para uma vida de amor. Hermione era seu presente e seu futuro, mas talvez toda aquela calidez, aquela sensibilidade, aquele sentimentalismo com o tempo acabou passando, acabou cansando-o, acabou fazendo com que ele percebesse que fora daquele casamento tido como feliz havia uma vida que ele, nem menino, nem jovem, nem homem feito jamais experimentara. Uma vida de aventuras, uma vida de risos e graça que ele não conhecia. Saíra das trevas, embora fosse ponto pacifico que elas jamais o abandonariam inteiramente e nem ele desejava isso. As artes negras lhes transmitiam uma força enorme, uma força inigualável. E agora até essa força "má" o estava abandonando. Era estranho! Ao mesmo tempo em que ontem Hermione fora sua força agora ela mesma era sua fraqueza. A fraqueza de não enfrentar a vida, a fraqueza que lhe dera a sustentação de um casamento que começara por amor mas que agora era baseado totalmente no medo do desconhecido. Ao mesmo tempo em que tinha medo da viver plenamente aquilo que o destino lhe ofertava, começou a culpar Hermione por isso, a jogar nela a responsabilidade de ter tido uma vida infeliz, a responsabilidade de viver naquilo que ele chamava de farsa. Tinha uma mulher que o amava, que se preocupava com ele, para quem ele era tudo e correspondia plenamente a esses sentimentos, mas estava insatisfeito. Muito insatisfeito.

_Talvez eu seja no seu passado mais uma página  
Que foi do seu diário arrancada_

Hermione soubera, isso era obvio de seu envolvimento extraconjugal com Rosmerta. Não sabia quem contara a ela, mas de qualquer modo, Snape pouco fizera para que Hermione não soubesse. Na verdade, Rosmerta fora apenas uma de uma procissão de casos que tivera nos últimos tempos. Queria experimentar aventuras loucas, paixões alucinantes, e tudo o que mais repulsivo tivesse em termos de "traição". Traia Hermione fisicamente, mas gostava da sensação de voltar para casa, bêbado e cheirando a perfume de quinta categoria e encontra-la ressonando placidamente na cama, nem mais o esperando e na opinião dele, tacitamente conformando-se com esses novos hábitos do marido. Odiava-se por isso, e aos poucos descobrira que essas atitudes tinham relação com o fato de querer acabar com o casamento, mas não saber como fazer isso. Preferia mil vezes que Hermione tomasse essa iniciativa. E esse fora o inicio de seu relacionamento com Rosmerta. Sabia que a popularidade da dona do Três Vassouras logo faria com que todos tivessem acesso ao fato. Mas realmente nunca cogitou o quanto iria magoar Hermione e que esta seria a gota d'água.

_Sonho, choro e sinto  
Que resta alguma esperança_

Sabia que Hermione andara se aconselhando com amigo Igor Karkaroff. Da velha guarda por assim dizer era a amizade que lhe restara. Freqüentara a casa do amigo por longas temporadas em companhia de Hermione e lhe era visível, sem qualquer traço de ciúme nisso que o russo tinha "interesses" em Hermione. Igor tinha um sistema de valores bastante rígido, e Snape imaginava que ele não iria se aproveitar da situação. Certamente não fora dele, a sugestão para que Hermione simplesmente fosse embora de casa levando tudo o que era seu. Igor, por mais amor que dedicasse a moça tentaria dissuadi-la da idéia, tudo em observação a seu rígido código de conduta. Hermione mantivera contato com amizades indesejáveis,que lhe aconselharam a abandona-lo sem qualquer tipo de conversa e obviamente seu _alter ego_ também informava que ele não havia sido o melhor marido do mundo, mas também ele, mesmo sendo Severo Snape tinha direito a um pingo de felicidade. Minerva Mcgonagall fora das pessoas que apoiaram Hermione. A bem da verdade, todos e com absoluta razão apoiaram-na, e ele havia sido um calhorda. Sua relação profissional dentro de Hogwarts ficou tão desgastada que pediu para sair antes que Minerva "saísse!" com ele. Rosmerta não o quis mais. A beldade não tinha interesse em relacionamentos sérios. Queria homens casados e diversão e Snape sumariamente virara um problema.

_Saudade, quero arrancar essa página  
Da minha vida _

Até não descobrir que rumo tomar em sua vida, Snape decidira ficar no Beco Diagonal descansando e conseqüentemente remoendo seus erros. Três noites atrás vira Hermione e Igor Karkaroff saindo sorridentes de um restaurante famoso. Pareciam felizes e harmoniosos. Snape culpou-se intimamente, por ter abandonado-a, humilhado-a e feito-a sofrer desnecessariamente. Quem sabe não fosse Igor quem a faria feliz? E Hermione merecia muito ser feliz...

FIM


End file.
